


Love Me Tender

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [62]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Broken Plans, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus breaks your plans. But he has some of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

You glared angrily at Magnus as he left the house. The two of you had had plans for the day, and then he willingly took a call from Wallander to go in and deal with some paperwork. You had been planning this day for at least a week now, and Wallander knew that you didn’t get to spend much time with your boyfriend, so it hurt even more now.

“I’m going out.” You said. “With or without him.” You grabbed your jacket and left. About twenty minutes later, Mangus came back home with roses, a bottle of wine, and another surprise.

“Darling, I’m back.” He said. You weren’t there, so he received nothing but silence. “Darling?” He pulled out his phone and called you.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Darling, where are you?” Magnus asked.

“I went out because you’re at work.” You said. “I went to the bookstore. Why?”

“Will you come home?” Magnus asked. You sighed.

“Fine.” You said. “I’ll be there soon.” With that, both of you hung up. Magnus nervously paced until you got home. “I thought you had to work.”

“I had someplace I had to go, but it wasn’t work.” He said. You saw the wine and the flowers laying on the table.

“Magnus, what is all this?” You asked. He walked over to you.

“This is something I better do before I lose my nerve.” You raised an eyebrow as you watched Magnus kneel in front of you. That’s when you put all the pieces together.

“Darling, will you marry me?” Magnus asked. You gasped and nodded.

“Yes Magnus, of course!” You said. He jumped up and hugged you after slipping the ring on your finger. You two were about to kiss when Magnus’s phone rang. It was Wallander’s ringtone. You looked at him.

“Ah, it can go to voicemail.” With that, he dipped you and kissed you, making you giggle and so happy.


End file.
